Spring Break
by misty23y
Summary: In this AU, Stephanie and Carlos meet on a Spring Break trip to Miami when they are 20. Steph is a junior in college and Carlos just finished basic training. Stephanie goes with her college roommates and Carlos with his Army friends, Lester, Pierre, and Bobby. How will the lives of our friends be different if Steph and Carlos met ten years earlier? Babe story. To be continued.


**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE, who graciously lets us play with them.**

 **Summary: In this AU, Stephanie and Carlos meet on a Spring Break trip to Miami. Stephanie goes with her college roommates and Carlos with his Army friends, Lester, Pierre, and Bobby. How will the lives of our friends be different if Steph and Carlos met ten years earlier? Babe story.**

 **Spring Break**

 **Chapter 1: Miami Bound**

 **Stephanie's POV**

"Hey Plum, are you coming to Miami with us for Spring Break?" Rose asks me.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I'll have enough money."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Steph. I'll buy your plane ticket. All you have to pay for is part of the hotel room."

"I don't know, Rose. My mother won't approve." I reply.

"Stephanie, you're twenty years old. You are old enough to make decisions for yourself. Besides, it's the only vacation." Danielle states confidently.

I sigh, contemplating my options. My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum, and I am a student at Douglass College. I am currently in the top 98% of my class, barely passing my studies. My mom keeps trying to attach me to a single, to-be-professional male from the Burg and beyond. So far I've been forced to date a wannabe doctor, accountant, financial analyst, and my current boyfriend Richard "Dickie" Orr, a wannabe lawyer with political aspirations. I have crazy, unruly curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a slim body with a 5'7" frame, and long legs. My skin is fair, showing homage to my Hungarian roots. My attitude and hand talking are from my Italian side. I grew up in the Chambersburg section of Trenton, NJ, in a town that could be the same town in the movie "Pleasantville." The Burg women strive to be the best 1950s wife and mother; the men work to provide food and a roof, often ignoring their offspring except for socially acceptable events, such as coaching a little league team, going to school concerts or church events. I am the youngest of two daughters.

My older sister, Saint Valerie, is already married and pregnant with her first child in California to her hot-shot attorney husband, Steve. She was always perfect, the daughter who never got dirt on her dress, who didn't try to fly by jumping off the garage roof, and who didn't get raped at sixteen by the town bad-boy. But that's a story for later. Valerie NEVER disappointed our mother, while it seems that all I do is disappoint her. So far, my relationship with Dickie is making her extremely pleased with me. She sees a huge Burg wedding in the future, where she will be giving me away to a lawyer with political aspirations. Ugh.

"Hey, Steph, where did you disappear off to in that mind of yours? Are you coming to Miami or what?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Yes, Rose, I'll take you up on your offer and join you and Dani in Miami for Spring Break." I finally decide.

Rose Marie Murphy and Danielle Goldstein are my college roommates. Rose is studying Geology while working as a paramedic for Newark. Dani wants to be an elementary special education teacher. They are both from New York and have a hard time understand the Burg way of life. I'm relieved that they are not from the Burg, because I have learned to be more assertive and to embrace my independence through their friendship.

Rose is Irish and English, with curly auburn hair and her skin freckles with Sun exposure. She rides motorcycles, has tattoos, and works with mostly men, though dating none of them. Some of the guys are HOT! I don't know how she resists the temptation. Dani, on the other hand, has light brown wavy hair that she often straightens or wears in a bun. She has fairer skin than me and is obsessed with Disney. She was contemplating driving from Miami to Orlando to go to Disney for an overnight side-trip, but the drive would be too long at four hours without any stops. She reluctantly gave up hope of seeing Mickey Mouse on this trip.

Rose hung up her phone and looked at us triumphantly. "I booked our flights to and from Miami, a hotel room, and a rental car in case we want to go to the Keys."

Now that we finalized our plans, I concentrated on studying for my economics midterm next Thursday. In ten days, I'll be on a plane to Miami. Maybe I'll meet the man of dreams there. I can be a little of a hopeless romantic. Two weeks ago we watched the old movie 'Where the Boys Are,' which takes place in Fort Lauderdale during Spring Break in the early sixties. One of the female leads meets a great man, and the movie ends with the two of them decided to give a relationship a try. That movie spurred our decision to go to Miami for spring a break. I can't wait to get there. Maybe I should go shopping for some new swimwear.

 **Carlos' POV**

"Lester, you know if we go to Miami we're going to be required to spend the nights at Abuela Rosa's, don't you?"

"That's if we tell our family where we're going. If we tell them we're going to Fort Lauderdale or New Orleans, we'll be fine." Lester tried to convince me.

"I don't understand what the big deal is about going there for our leave. It's spring break time. The beaches will be crowded and hotels expensive. I mean, we lived in Miami, it's nothing special."

"Carlos, we lived there as boys. Now we're men. When we were there, we weren't as big and muscular as we are now. I'm sure we'd be able to get a lot more tail. Come on, bro. Live a little."

I sigh. As much as I don't want to spend our last leave before our first deployment in Miami, I cave after seeing my cousin's enthusiasm. Who am I to ruin his fun. After all, he's my wingman. Maybe a can get a little action. Dios only knows when I'll get my next opportunity. "Fine, Lester, we'll go."

Lester goes over to where Pierre and Bobby are sitting, playing cards, to tell them the good news. "Hey guys, Carlos agreed to go to Miami for our leave. Isn't that great?"

"Carlos, man, it will be great. I'm glad you'll be joining us. Someone has to be there to keep Santos out of jail." Pierre said.

"And to clean up any mess, he may get himself into with the ladies," Bobby added.

Here we are, four friends who are in the Army together. Pierre Dupree is from New Orleans. He's a large black man of Haitian ancestry. He speaks Creole and grew up with his single mother and maternal grandmother raising him. He joined the Army right out of high school and is two years younger than me. Bobby Brown in a mix. His father was black and his mother, German. They met when his dad was in the service. He wants to become a medic and is a year younger than me. Lester Santos is my cousin, on my father's side. His mother and my father are siblings. He grew up in Miami, and we became friends when my parents sent me there at 14 after I got busted for jacking a car. It was my gang initiation. Thanks to that fateful move, I escaped the road to a gang lifestyle and probable prison lifestyle for the Army life. Lester is my age, and we became fast friends and partners in crime. We joined the Army after completing two years at Rutgers in New Jersey. I managed to finish my degree in two years, attending six classes each summer to go along with a max load during the regular semesters. I want to be an officer in the Army, and my college degree will help me to achieve that goal. He is Cuban and Spanish, which accounts for his fairer skin tone and green eyes. I'm a first generation Cuban American with dark skin, dark brown straight hair that is currently crew cut short, and brown eyes. Girls are attracted to me, and I to them. I have no problem finding a date when I want one, even if it's only for a few hours. I've perfected my method for sex, making the ladies scream with pleasure, never forgetting me, even though they never learn my name. Each woman I've slept with has taught me something new, something that I use to drive the next one even crazier. I hope to continue to learn more, because I love touching, feeling, and being inside a woman's body.

 **Ten Days Later**

 **Stephanie's POV**

"Hi, we're checking in this afternoon," I say to the attendant behind the desk. Her name tag says Becky, and she looks like the Florida version of my mother. Ugh.

"Name." She asks with a bored expression on her face.

"Stephanie Plum, Rose Marie Murphy, Danielle Goldstein, and Lisa Miller." Lisa is Rose's cousin, and Rose's mom made us invite her. Lisa's okay, but we don't trust her, she tends to spread a lot of untrue rumors. She has blonde wavy hair that she always wears in a ponytail or a braid. She wears glasses, because she claims she's "allergic" to contacts, and can only use one brand of sanitary napkins for the same reason. Weird.

"I need ID for all of you and a credit card." Rose produced her card, and we all handed over our driver's licenses. After she checked everything, she handed us our key cards, and we headed to the elevator to find our room on the fourth floor. Halfway to the elevator, the strap on my duffle bag breaks and my bag falls to the floor. The bottle of perfume that I have in the outside pouch breaks, spilling its scent all over the floor and my bag. The rest of the girls are at the elevator, halfway on.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes," I tell my friends, trying not to cry. Not only did the bag fall, but I dropped my pocketbook, which spilled its contents all over the lobby. I started to pick up the makeup, candy, nail files, and other paraphernalia from my purse when two guys came over to help.

"Here you go, Beautiful," the first guy says, handing me my cell phone, whose screen is now cracked.

"Thank you," I reply. "I just got this phone. How am I going to afford another new phone?" I say to no one.

"Here's your wallet, Babe." The second guy says to me. As I look up to thank him, I find myself speechless, which is saying a lot. I don't think I've ever lasted more than two minutes around other people without being actively engaged in a conversation, even in class. However, the man standing in front of me is the best-looking man I've ever seen. He is about four inches taller than me with beautiful mocha latte colored skin, brown, inquisitive eyes, gorgeous, short black hair, and muscles everywhere. I look at the first guy and almost pass out. He's a couple of inches tall than the other guy, but he has green eyes, slightly lighter skin tone, and is muscular as well with spiky blond hair. I finally find my voice. "Thank you for helping me."

I reach down and pick up my bag, trying not to hold the wet part against me. I had long ago cut the other handles off because they kept getting in the way of the zipper. Now I'm rethinking the wisdom of that decision. I'm struggling to carry the bag under my arm along with my massive purse.

The second guy took pity on me and took my duffle bag from me. "Here, allow me to help you. My name is Carlos, and this here is my cousin Les."

"Stephanie," I reply. "It isn't necessary. I'll manage somehow."

"Don't be ridiculous, Babe. I got it. What is your room number?"

I look at my key card that's in my pocket. "Room 412."

He easily holds my bag under his arm, with the drenched perfume part away from his body. I gather my purse and walk with him to the elevator.

"Where are you from, Stephanie?" He asks.

"Jersey"

"What part?"

"Trenton. What about you, Carlos?" I ask him.

"Newark, though I spent my teen years living here with my Abuela Rosa."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I don't. I'm in the Army. I'm on leave. My cousin and our friends ship off for our first tour of duty on Monday." He answered.

"Oh. Are you nervous?" I ask. At that moment, the elevator arrived, so we stepped inside. A few other people made way to get on until the smelled the overwhelming scent of my Dolce Vita. Then, they decided to wait for the next elevator.

"I'm such a disaster. Thank God my mother isn't here."

 **Carlos' POV**

The guys and I are getting ready to hit the beach. I have on black board shorts and a black tank top. Les was wearing green board shorts with a yellow t-shirt. I need sunglasses to look at him. We're waiting for Bobby and Pierre to make their way down from our room. Suddenly, I hear the sound of glass breaking, a thud, and a small curse. I turn to see a girl with wonderful brown curls on the floor, gathering items from her purse. It seems the strap on her duffle back broke. Les and I get up to help her gather her belongings. She absentmindedly took her phone from Les, then commented on how she won't be able to afford a new one now that her screen cracked, then, I spoke to her. "Babe, here's your wallet."

When she looked up at me, I was as speechless as she was. Her eyes were the most piercing blue eyes that I've ever seen. I am instantly attracted to this woman. I feel my pants tighten a little as my cock wakes up. She's about three to four inches shorter than me, with an average chest, but long, beautiful, sexy legs. Her skin is fair, silky smooth like a porcelain doll. I know that I need to have this woman before this week is out. "Thank you for helping me." She finally ekes out.

I watch as she struggles to hold the now handless bag, trying to avoid having her perfume leak all over her clothes. Les starts to walk away, seeing Bobby and Pierre step off the elevator. I'm compelled to help this woman; I'm not sure why. She tries to avoid my help, but eventually, I get my way. We wait for the elevator, sharing idol information. She tells me her name is Stephanie and that she's from Trenton. After I inform her that I'm on leave, she asks me if I'm nervous.

I'm saved from answering by the elevator door opening. Once we step on, no one else will ride with us because of the overwhelming scent of Steph's perfume. As the door closes, she mutters. "I'm such a disaster. Thank God my mother isn't here."

I'm confused as to why this beautiful, vibrant girl would say they are a disaster. "Babe?" I ask.

She sighs, "I always seem to find trouble wherever I go. We went on our only family trip to California to see my sister after she got married a year and a half ago. Of course, my bag gets searched, with all my clothes placed on a table for all to see. My mother nearly had a heart attack when my undergarments made the public display. Now, I purchased my phone last week with the money I got for dog-sitting my friend's pet while they were on vacation. I haven't even had it for a week, and it's already destroyed. I can't afford another phone if I plan to pay for my tuition. Now, my bag breaks in the middle of a hotel lobby, with a brand new full bottle of perfume breaking and its scent dissipating everywhere."

She looks sad, dejected. Somehow, I'm drawn to this woman like a moth to a flame. She's not my usual type. My usual type is a Latina with a nice rack. Her's aren't bad, but smaller than I usually find appealing. I feel like I need to protect her, to keep her safe. Dios, I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her senseless. At this moment, the elevator opens on her floor. I follow her out as we look for room 412.

"Babe, I don't think you're a disaster. I think you're a beautiful woman with blue eyes that rival the ocean. Will you and your friends join my friends and I tonight at Malibu? We'll be there at 9. It's a club two blocks from here, away from the beach. You deserve a good time."

"I don't know. I'll ask my friends. Maybe we'll see you there." She takes out her key card, placing it into the lock. I hand her the duffle after she props the door open. I don't know why, but I lean down to kiss her on her cheek. I want to kiss her lips, but I don't want a slap in the face.

"See you later, Babe."

"Bye Carlos." She replies as she walks into her room and closes the door.

I take the stairs down to the lobby and join the guys. We start to walk towards the beach when Lester starts in with me. "So, did you exchange numbers with 'Babe' or saliva?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but neither. I did invite Steph and her friends to join us a Malibu tonight."

Les groans, "Damn, Carlos, they're going to keep all the ladies away."

"Les, her friends aren't that bad. The redhead was attractive, and so was the other brunette. The blonde had an RBF." I said to the guys.

"It's okay; I'll just try my luck with Beautiful."

"Her name is Stephanie, and I'm staking my claim. She's mine."

"I saw her first."

"But I escorted her to her room. I found out her name, along with where she's from."

"She might not even show. Why don't you worry about it when and if she arrives at Malibu tonight." Bobby says. We nod our head in agreement then head for the beach. In my mind, I know that I need to get her a new bottle of her perfume, a new duffle bag, and a new phone. That woman will be my wife someday, and I want to start to spoil her now.

 **Stephanie's POV**

"Girls, I think we should go to Malibu tonight," I say once I get my clothes hung. Thankfully, my toiletries were on the side of the bag that's soaked with perfume.

"Why do you want to go to Malibu?" Rose asks.

"Because the hot guy who helped me with my bag invited me. His cousin, who also helped, was hot as well. He said he's here with two other friends. They are on leave from the Army, getting ready to deploy next week. Come one; he seems like a nice guy."

"How hot?" Danielle asks.

"OMG! I thought I was going to pass out hot."

"Okay, fine. I'm in." Rose says.

"Me too," Danielle replies enthusiastically.

Lisa rolls her eyes then says, "I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Lisa, if you don't want to go, then go somewhere else. We're going to Malibu. If you want to hang with me, you go where my friends go." Rose says, standing her ground. Lisa sighs.

"Fine, I'm game."

 **Lester's POV**

It's 2230. Beautiful and her friends have not arrived yet. I'm beginning to think that Carlos got stood up. He disappeared from the beach for a while, returning with a shopping bag. He refused to tell us what was in the bag. He's starting to get cranky. I'm not sure why, though. He has the hottest girl here tonight, Rachel, all over him. He could score easily. She's gorgeous. Long, silky brown hair, deep brown eyes, at least a 36D chest, and about 5'4". I'd take her for a ride, but she only has eyes for Carlos, or should I say, Alejandro.

Suddenly I see my cousin's face light up. He walks away from Rachel even though she's talking to him, to greet his 'Babe.' She's looking around, apprehensively, until she spots Carlos, then her face lights up as well. She walks over to us, and I get a good look at what she's wearing. Damn, I need to adjust myself. She's in a sapphire blue v-neck zipper front shirt that shows off her cleavage. She must be wearing a really good bra because I swear her breasts are at least a cup size larger now then they were before. She pairs the shirt with a mini denim skirt that ends about four inches below her ass. On her feet is a pair of blue FMPs that are about four inches, because she is the same height as Carlos now. Damn, she's hot. Her hair, which was made up of crazy curls earlier, now is falling with perfect curls cascading down her back. Her makeup is flawless, accentuating her beautiful eyes and features.

"Babe, I'm glad you and your friends made it. The guy here is my cousin Lester. The one on the stool is Bobby, and the big guy over there is Pierre. Guys, this is Stephanie."

"These are my friends, Rose Marie, who everyone calls Rose, Danielle, who is called Dani, and Lisa. These are the guys who helped me earlier today."

I look at Danielle, and I am immediately attracted to her. She has pretty brown hair that is wavy and nice brown eyes. She has a great smile. I get up and offer her my chair. Bobby seems smitten with Rose, and she with him. He offers her his chair. Tank and Lisa look at each other warily. Yup, she's the bitch. All groups have one. Thank God Pierre prefers women of color because Lisa is a loser. Carlos sits, pull Stephanie on his lap as Pierre gets everyone a round of drinks.

"So, are you all from Trenton?" I ask the ladies.

"I'm from Westchester County, New York," Rose says. "We all go to school together at Douglass. Dani, Steph and I are roommates. Lisa is my cousin."

"I'm from Long Island," Lisa says, clearly not pleased to be in our company.

"I'm also from Long Island," Danielle answered.

"Lisa, where do you go to school?" Bobby asks, trying to be nice.

"CW Post. I'll be right back." Lisa replies before walking away.

"I'm sorry. Lisa wasn't supposed to come on this trip with us, but my mother insisted I take her. Her father recently passed away, and she felt that this trip would be good for her." Rose explains.

"That's okay. There's always one."

The music changes to some Latin beats and Carlos asks Stephanie to dance. She agrees, and they head off to the dance floor. I watch them dancing together, and you can see the sparks flying between them. After about two songs, I stop watching Carlos and Stephanie turning my attention to Dani. She is attractive and has an innocence about along with a no-nonsense attitude that I love. She's sassy and sexy. Tonight is turning out to be a good night.

 **Carlos' POV**

I ask Steph to dance with me so we can be alone together for a while. Her hair smells like strawberries, my favorite fruit. When we go to the dance floor, the DJ is playing Latin beats. I lead her in the salsa, and she does a great job keeping up.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I ask.

"In ballroom dancing class. It was the only approved Burg activity that I enjoyed."

"Approved Burg activity?"

"Yes. I grew up in the Chambersburg section of Trenton, where we are stuck in the 1950s. Girls grow up to become wives and mothers, devoting themselves to their cheating husbands and wild kids."

"Is that the life you want?"

"No way in Hell. I want to travel; I want to see the world, I want to fly. I want to be with a man who sweeps me off my feet, who I feel a deep connection to, who will view me as a life partner, not a slave to my house and home."

"I joined the Army to feel like I belong somewhere. After my parents sent me to live with my Abuela, I didn't feel like I fit in anywhere with my family. Lester is the only one I'm close within my family. I want to become a Ranger. Afterward, I don't know. Maybe start my own business someday. I never thought I would want a family, but now, I think that's something to consider for my future."

"Wow. You have your life planned out. You're ambitious. I'm going to school for business. I don't know that I even want to work in the business world. I have no clue what I want to do when I grow up. I know that I don't want to be Burg. I'm stuck in a relationship with a man who is a jerk and a liar. He's in law school, and is set to start working for a prestigious law firm in Newark once he graduates in May. My mom wants me to quit school and marry Dickie, but I know that I will be miserable in that life."

"Then why are you with him, Babe?"

"To please my mother. She is finally proud of me, for the first time in my life, I have my mother's praise and acceptance."

My heart is breaking for this poor, defeated woman in my arms. She feels even smaller and more fragile now than before. I feel the need to kiss her. I place my lips on hers, letting my tongue glide along, begging her mouth to open. She finally opens, allowing my tongue entrance. She returns my kiss, and our tongues battle for dominance. I pull her even closer to me, forgetting that we are in the middle of a crowded club. Suddenly, the music changes and I'm pulled out my trance. "Babe, do you want to go for a walk?" I ask her, wanted her all to myself.

"Yes, Carlos, I'd love that." I take her hand and steer her towards the exit. She pauses as we pass the bathroom. I nod to her, letting her run in before we walk outside. She returns about five minutes later, and we proceed out of the club, hand in hand.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I was reading an AU story about Ranger and Steph meeting when they were teenagers, and that inspired me to write this story. I will finish it, but not until after Metamorphosis is complete. I needed to get the words down on paper to get back to writing Metamorphosis. I will decide which story to continue (this one, Spring Break or The Night that Changed Everything) based on the number of reviews each story has when I finish Metamorphosis. Whichever one has a greater following will be written next.

As always, read and review, so I know how you feel about this story. I love reading your reviews. I did not have a beta for this, so any mistakes are mine.


End file.
